Planetary Alignment
by Dolphin River
Summary: ONESHOT: Before Bella, another family attracted the attention of the Cullen clan. Only, Harry Potter's family reacted somewhat differently...


_A/N:__ Just a little something out of the norm for me to clean out the old ideas cluttering my brain._

_I've read a bunch of HP/Twilight Crossovers and found most of them to be painfully similar, so I decided to do something different. Enjoy!  
_

_**Warnings:** None, though there might be some mild language. No Genderswitch, whatsoever._

_Pairings: Just plain ole Harry/Ginny._

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter, which are the property of Stephanie Meyers and J.K. Rowling, respectively.

---

**Planetary Alignment**

"Dad." No reply. "_Dad!_"

Harry sighed as he folded his newspaper to look at his youngest son. "Yes, Albus?"

"Dad, there're vampires at our new school," the boy- now a teen, really, but they'd always be his precious children in Harry's eyes- managed to mumble out through a mouthful of toast.

"Don't talk with your mouth full!" Came Ginny's admonishment from the direction of the kitchen.

Harry crooked an eyebrow at the boy's proclamation. "Vampires. Really." Skepticism oozed from his voice.

"I'm serious!" Albus cried, standing up as if that would make him seem even more serious. "And I think one of them has been ogling Lily." He added on to make his claim more valid.

Harry sighed at Albus, before quirking a reassuring smile. "Well, as of yet, nothing has happened. If they're going to try and pull something, they won't do it in the middle of the day, and the house has all the standard warding on it, so I'm not too worried."

Albus huffed and sat back down to finish his breakfast, not quite mollified but not pushing the point.

---

"So, what kind of name is 'Albus' anyway?" Jessica asked, and Lily was hard pressed to not roll her eyes. Back at Hogwarts, _everyone_ knew why Albus, James and Lily were named the way they were that she kind of took it for granted that people didn't here.

Of course, considering they'd been put in a _muggle_ school for whatever reason those nut-jobs at the Ministry had, it made a lot of sense that people didn't know.

"He's named after my great-grandfather, who my dad was really close to after his parents died." Not quite the truth, but close enough to stave off too many questions.

Suddenly, she felt the familiar tickling sensation of being watched crawling up the back of her neck, and she had to resist the urge to turn and glare at the Cullen table. From the corner of her eye, she saw Albus doing just that for her.

Really, she just wanted to go back to Hogwarts, _away_ from creepy vampire clans.

---

The Potter family was _strange_, and coming from someone who was a _vampire_ that's saying something. They smelled weird and the fact that Edward couldn't read their thoughts clearly made all of the vampires on guard, though they did seem relatively normal.

At least they didn't smell like diseased dog like the mutts from the reserve.

But their peculiarity was piquing all of their interests, though it was annoying that the Potter boy wouldn't stop glaring at them like they were about to eat his little sister.

---

"Hey, Harry," Teddy said, barging into the Potter household like he lived there- which, by rights, he practically did. "Did you know there's a pack of shape-shifters in La Push?"

Harry sipped his tea calmly, still reading the latest treatise on uni-lateral versus multi-lateral defense charms. "Yeah. The Ministry debriefed me about them before we moved here, but I've never gone to visit. Why?"

"Hm, they've got a lot of weird customs, that's all. Nothing like what I learned about normal werewolves." Teddy explained.

Now a little wary, Harry asked cautiously, "You didn't go and Imprint on one of them, did you?"

"No!" Teddy laughed, good natured. "I was just checking the place out to see how different they were from dad..."

With a sigh of relief, Harry returned to his article. "That's good. Fleur has been planning you and Victoire's wedding since you were five, she'd kill me if I let you fall for someone else."

Teddy blushed at the thought of his fiancée, a small goofy smile quirking his lips.

"Anyway, I was just curious as to why the Ministry sent you here in the first place." he continued a moment later.

Harry snorted inelegantly. "They fed me some bollocks about the planetary alignment, or some such thing- I doubt they really have a real reason other than to play idiots for a while. But to be on the safe side, I haven't left the house since we got here. Last time they sent me to the middle of nowhere, I got kidnapped by those yetis within the first week."

Teddy laughed as he remembered that. "So what is it you're hiding from this time?"

"Aside from the werewolves?" Harry asked wryly. "Albus says there's a clan of vampires who live here."

"Whoa," Teddy said in awe. "The nocturnal kind, or the kind that looks like they've rolled around in pixie dust when in the sun?"

"Considering they apparently go to high school, the pixie dust kind."

"Merlin, Harry, your life is never dull," Teddy replied.

With a heartfelt sigh, Harry replied, "I know."

---

Albus was penning a letter to his best friend, Scorpius, before he went to bed when he heard a loud thud coming from Lily's room. She'd gone to bed an hour ago, so considering that, Albus was up in a flash and in his sister's room before she'd even had time to do more than sit up.

"What was that?" she asked groggily, rubbing her eyes.

"I don't know." he replied, scanning her room. He noticed her window was open and went over to check it out, which seemed to be a good idea when he spotted a form laying prone on the ground below. "Dad!" he called. "Someone just tried to break into Lily's room!"

There was a muffled thump followed by a shuffled walk down the hall before a (even more than usual) disheveled Harry stumbled into the room and over to the window. He let out a muffled curse, before ordering the two kids downstairs, where their mother, older brother, and Teddy were already waiting for them.

"When did you two get here?" Albus asked the other two young men, while Harry went outside to get their uninvited guest.

"This afternoon," James replied, batting his hazel eyes at his mother, trying to get her to make him some hot chocolate.

Teddy snorted at the ridiculous sight of a grown man begging his mother- James was just getting used to the life of a bachelor, after all. Instead of commenting, he decided to reply, "I've been here two weeks! Where have you been?"

Lily scoffed from where she'd pillowed her head on her arms at the kitchen table.

Just then, Harry returned, lugging the previously mentioned 'prone form', or rather, levitating it.

"Well, now, Mr. Cullen- I assume you're a Mr. Cullen, aren't you?" Harry asked, but continued on as the person had no way of acknowledging him, bound by magic and all. "I do believe we need to teach you some lessons on proper etiquette. Like, say, not breaking into people's houses in the middle of the night."

Harry released the young vampire and to all the humans Edward would have seemed stoic, had it not been for the way he wouldn't look any of them in the eye.

"Have you ever heard of that vampire legend where one couldn't enter a person's house unless specifically invited?" Harry continued, "And yes, I do what you are, as do my children, Mr. Cullen."

Edward seemed to tense up at that. "I-"

"Well, the legend stems from a spell that people would cast on their houses to keep vampires out, and that spell is currently on our house. It's actually standard warding..." A muffled snicker filtered over from the other side of the room, all the younger Potters amused at watching their father grill the vampire- Harry didn't cut a very intimidating figure with ruffled hair and haphazard bathrobe.

Both Edward and Harry glanced at their audience.

"Either way, Mr. Cullen, I would like to remind you that curiosity killed the cat, and had you had less innocent intentions, the spells on this house would have killed you, immortal or not. Next time you're curious, don't go sneaking into people's houses- it's very impolite." Harry gave a mildly polite smile. "Good night."

Next thing Edward knew, he was standing on the street outside of the house, seeing the family sit down at the kitchen table for tea and hot chocolate.

What had just happened?

---

"Ginny, love, I have good news!" Harry called as his wife returned home from her temp job as a secretary at the local police department.

"What is it?" she asked in amusement- if Harry called it good news, then it had to be pretty good.

"The ministry called us back to Britain," he replied, smiling from ear to ear. "Hopefully, our next assignment will be to Majorca or the Bahamas or something. I'm sick of all this rain."

Ginny snorted in disdain, "Knowing your luck, they'll send you to the Bermuda Triangle, and you'll disappear." Dramatically, she brought the back of her hand to her forehead. "Never to be seen or heard from again!"

Wrapping his arms around his wife, Harry gave a tired sigh. "Don't say things like that. You'll make them come true."

"Still, it's too bad we're leaving so soon. Chief Swann has been telling us about how his daughter is coming to live with him, and I kind of wanted to meet the girl." Ginny said, amused.

---

After the break-in incident, the Cullen's had suddenly had a change of tune- instead of staring at the Potter children, they seemed set on ignoring them now.

Which, of course, caused an uproar at school

Luckily, though, the news that they were moving blew the rumors of what caused the Potter-Cullen cold war out of the water.

"Oh my God, I can't believe you guys are moving! You haven't even been here that long!" Lily just sighed as someone-or-other repeated the exact same thing she'd heard a dozen times before.

"Yeah, well, my dad's work and all..." She mumbled into her lunch. She missed Hogwarts, so she wasn't all that sad to be going back.

Saturday couldn't come fast enough so that they could just _leave_.

The days passed slowly and on Friday, the last bell had just rung, when Albus and Lily were heading out to be picked up, when they spotted none other than Edward Cullen standing in front of the entrance doors. They slowed in their steps, watching him warily.

"I'd just like to apologize," he said to their questioning stares.

Before Albus could open his big stupid mouth, Lily replied, "Well, just don't do it again. You never know what kind of trouble it'll get you into."

"Right," Edward replied, before turning and walking out the doors.

"What a weirdo," Albus mumbled.

And they left.

---

One week later, Bella Swann moved to Forks, Washington.

---

_A/N 2: By the way, Edward -wasn't- stalking Lily, he was just trying to figure out what was up with those weird Potters._

_Also, this is a ONESHOT. There will be no sequels._


End file.
